


The five times the team realized Nightwing had a life outside of the team and the one time he informed them the team was his life

by imjustawriter



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Will not be completed or edited anytime soon, and impressed, five things, nightwing is bad at sharing, on a big Hiatus right now, the team is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustawriter/pseuds/imjustawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction, constructive criticism is appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The five times the team realized Nightwing had a life outside of the team and the one time he informed them the team was his life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, constructive criticism is appreciated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "um, Nightwing? is there a reason you're hugging the villain with a gun to your head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction, constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Robin age reversal  
> Robins in order  
> -Terry  
> -Damian  
> -Tim  
> -Jason  
> -Dick
> 
> When Dick formed the team he and Jason were both Robin, Dick went on missions, Jason patrolled Gotham. When Jason died, Dick left the team to go chill with the teen titans and then came back to YJ as Nightwing. kaldur had gone under as a double agent and Wally and Artemis haven't left the team yet.

M'gann was used to seeing the boy wonder do weird stuff. After being raised by Batman and fighting crime since he was eight, a few personality quirks were to be expected. She cherished those quirks (any unique quirk he exhibited was one quirk farther away from becoming the Batman). She had watched him decimate the English language with his asters, traught's, and chalant's. She had dealt with his ninja moves and bad habit of sneaking up on people, daily. She had watched as he grew from the little bird with the creepy laugh to the leader they all knew today. So to say that she was generally un-surprised by his behavior was an understatement. M'gann hadn't thought that she would ever be surprised by the former boy wonder, or anyone else on the team, ever again. It seemed Robin, or Nightwing as he like to be called now, decided to prove her wrong. Again. 

"um, Nightwing? is there a reason you're hugging the villain with a gun to your head?"

He didn't even look at her, he was too busy burying his face in his attackers chest. She snuck a glance at the team to see if they knew what was going on. Wally just shrugged and the rest just looked just as lost as she felt.

With an insistant look from her and a small push from Artemis, Wally took a tentative step closer. "Nightwing-"

"You didn't tell me." The slightly muffled words made everyone but the man with the gun jump. It didn't sound like Nightwing at all, his tone was soft and sad and gentle, almost childlike. That tone scared M'gann more than the gun in the man's hand. The man let out a sigh and holstered the gun before he lifted the red helmet off of his head and held it under one arm.

"Gee Dickie-bird, I'm sorry I didn't get a message to you that I had died. I was a little preoccupid, you know, being dead." the man's sarcastic tone made Nightwing's back stiffen. the entire team took a step back. He slowly looked up (he didn't remove his arms from around the man's waist though). The man had a relaxed posture but even from twenty feet away, M'gann could see the fear flash in his eyes before disapearing.

"You didn't tell me you were back." NIghtwing's tone had gone from the scary sad child voice, to pissed off leader voice. The team took another step back.

"Sorry, I was busy avenging my death, stopping child smuggle rings, and being a crime lord. You should have checked with my secretary." the slap that followed the man's statement caused silence to hang in the air. Nightwing wasn't hugging the man anymore. They were staring at each other, Nightwing with his arms crossed, the man stared, clutching his cheek.

"Did you just slap me?" His incredulous question was cut off by a punch he barely managed to black.

"I buried you, you bastard!" The pain in Nighwing's voice caused everyone to freeze.

"Dick-"

He swatted his hand away. "I leave for one week, ONE WEEK! I get back and they tell me you died. I didn't get to go to your funeral, I didn't get to say goodbye. When I left I had a brother, when I came back I had a tombstone that I learn five years too late was empty!" The team can't see his face but they can all but hear the tears streaming down his face. "You left me with him." That's when he starting banging his fists on the man's chest. "You left me with him to deal with on my own! You left me!" The man grabs his fists before they can do anymore damage to his chest (M'gann is pretty sure there's a dent in his armour whereNIghtwing was hitting him.

"Dick, listen to me!'

"No!" the pure petulance in that one statement had him sounding like an angsty teenager again. Those were days M'gann didn't miss in the slightest.

"Dick!" Pulling him so that they were face to face, Nightwing breathing hard, the man stared at his face for a few seconds, seeming to be gauging the authenticity of these emotions.

"I'm sorry"

"You better damn well be." Nightwing huffed, looking down.

With a wipe of his eyes the wild emotions seemed to dissipate. slowly a grin appeared on the man's face.

"I'm telling Alfred you called me a bastard."

Nightwing's gasp of horror made them all jump and stare in confusion as an argument about whether or not he would indeed 'tell Alfred' commenced. 

"What just happened?" M'gann asked.

"No idea." was all the response she received, they were too busy staring to really converse.

The debate seemed to end with a promise of apple pie if he visited and an exchange of cell numbers. With a wave and mock solute the man turned and ran off, disappearing into an alley. Nightwing stared after him for a while before turning around and seemed to remember that he had an audience.

"What the fuck was that?" Zatanna took the words out of all of their mouths.

"that was my brother."

"your what!?!?!" apparently the surprises were not ready to stop.

"You know, a sibling, a relative, a male-"

"We know what a brother is, Dick. We just didn't know you had one."

"I have like five."

They stared at him in shock. Nightwing had brother. He had a family outside of the team. Now that they thought about it it made sense, they just hadn't considered the possibility before.

"Also like three sisters . . . Batman doesn't know when to stop taking in children." He mumbled under his breath for few moments, something about a small army before Artemis interrupted.

"Are you going to tell us about them?"

"Yeah."

"But not today?"

"No, not today. We have a villain to stop!" And with that, Nightwing lead the way into battle. He didn't notice all the shared looks his teammates gave each other, all sad and confused. And he certainly didn't see a man in a red hood following them on a motorcycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please review.

**Author's Note:**

> Brief timeling  
> order of Robins - Terry, Damian, Tim, Jason, Dick (I honestly don't know enough about Cass and Steph's characters so I won't attempt to write them, they will be mentioned though.)
> 
> -Jason has died and come back from being dead  
> -Dick is Nightwing  
> -The team formed before Jason's death (dick and Jason were both Robin, Dick going on missions with the team and Jason patrolling Gotham)  
> -when Jason died, Dick left young justice and chilled with the teen titans for a while before coming back to yj as Nightwing  
> -jason is red hood


End file.
